Silence
by CatherineMiller
Summary: Ein Park, zwei junge Männer und eine pinke Plastikscheibe...


Kinder rannten über die Wiese, spielten mit einem bunten Ball. Ein kleiner, schwarzer Hund flitzte mit wild flatternden Öhrchen einem geworfenen Spielzeug hinterher. Auf einer Bank hatte sich ein älteres Pärchen in vertrautem Schweigen niedergelassen, ihre Hände ruhten miteinander verschränkt zwischen ihnen.

Zwei junge Frauen hatten es sich unter einem Baum bequem gemacht und versuchten sich durch einen Wust von Papier zu kämpfen, den sie um sich herum ausgebreitet hatte. Eine Gruppe Halbstarker lungerte um ein riesig anmutendes, tragbares Radio herum und schien über irgendetwas zu diskutieren.

Die Blätter der zahlreichen Büsche und Bäume wiegten sich im lauen Wind und schufen dunkle Muster auf das helle Grases und die ockerfarbenen Kieswege, die sich beinahe willkürlich durch den Teppich aus sattem Grün zu ziehen schienen. Die goldenen Lichtreflexe der Sonne zauberten einen Hauch von Freundlichkeit und Wärme dazwischen.

Bens Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als seine Augen die kleinen Ausschnitte der lebendige Szenerie erfassten, sich kaum daran sattsehen konnten. Gierig saugte er die Eindrück in sich auf, die Farben, die Menschen um sich herum, die hierher gekommen waren, um das Wetter zu genießen.

Gerade noch erhaschte er einen Blick auf Reiter, die eben hinter einem Hügel verschwanden.

Der schwache Geruch nach Würstchen und Bier wehte aus einem der Biergärten zu ihm herrüber und vermischte sich mit dem kräftig würzigen der Pflanzen und der leichten Wärme des Tages.

Solche Auszeiten gönnte er sich selten, doch die lachende Sonne und die nach Gras und Sommer duftende Luft hatten ihn aus dem nüchtern weiß getünchten Universitätsgebäude in den angrenzenden Park hinausgelockt. Und nun hatte er sich im Schatten einer Baumgruppe niedergelassen und beobachtete die Leute in seiner Umgebung. Man mochte es eine merkwürdige Angewohnheit nennen, doch das Verhalten Anderer faszinierte ihn ungemein.

Zu sehen, wie sie sich stritten, sich nahe waren, lachten, traurig waren, einsam oder zufrieden... es war beinahe schon so etwas wie ein Hobby geworden, als stiller Zuschauer unentdeckt an diesen kleinen Fetzen fremder Leben teilzuhaben, ohne dass die Protagonisten der winzigen, stillen Dramen etwas davon ahnten.

Und eine willkommene Abwechslung zu seinem Job, der ihn oft tagelang in kleinen Räumen an diversen Computern beschäftigte, wenn er programmierte und sich an einem Problem derart festgebissen hatte, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Er neigte dazu, solche Phasen auch gerne mal zu übertreiben. Was ihn aber nicht daran hindern konnte, sich immer wieder genau dorthin zu manövrieren.

Zum Glück hatte er heute auf Anzughose und Hemd verzichtet und sich stattdessen für bequeme Jeans und Poloshirt entschieden. Etwas ungewöhnlich für ihn, aber es waren schließlich Semesterferien und die sein Vorgesetzter ohnehin nicht im Haus... also was sollte es schon. Die gute Seele von einer Sekretärin würde ihn schon nicht verpetzen, weil er sich einmal nicht dem unausgesprochenen Dresscode gebeugt hatte.

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte in den strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf, bis ihm bunte Punkte vor den Augen tanzten und er sich abwenden musste. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten sacht über die angenehm kitzelnden Grasspitzen, spürten dem biegsamen, weichen Gefühl nach.

Eigentlich sollte er gerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, aber der Tag erschien ihm eindeutig zu schön, um ihn in seinem kleinen, stickigen Büro zu vergeuden. Arbeiten konnte er ebenso gut noch heute nacht. Und einen eigenen Schlüssel fürs Institut hatte er auch, so oft, wie er sich dort zu später oder eher schon früher Stunde herumtrieb.

Zufrieden seufzend drehte er sich auf den Bauch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schob seine Brille höher auf die Nasenwurzel. Nun noch ein wenig Musik und der Tag wäre perfekt. Sein Lächeln wurde traurig. Damit hatte er eigentlich lange abgeschlossen... aber manchmal, da... er schob diese Gedanken rasch von sich und lenkte sie lieber wieder in Richtung Arbeit.

Ein wenig bedauerte er ja, dass er so gut wie nie mit den Studenten in Kontakt kam, denen er nur auf dem Gang begegnete, nie aber in einem der Seminarräume. Aber wie sollte er sie auch unterrichten, wenn er doch...

So oft wünschte er sich, er könnte sie einfach ansprechen, ganz zwanglos, so wie seine Kollegen das taten. Dass er ihnen helfen konnte, wenn sie bei einem Problem feststeckten. Einige wenige betreute auch er inzwischen, aber es war... schwierig. Vor allem, weil er es einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt war, mit fremden Menschen umzugehen, so sehr er es auch wollte.

Seine treibenden Gedanken fanden ein abruptes Ende, als ihn etwas Hartes unvermittelt am Hinterkopf traf. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und herum. Doch erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte er die grellpinke Frisbee-Scheibe, die ganz unschuldig neben ihm im Gras lag. Verwirrt blickte er sich nach ihrem Besitzer um und sah einen jungen Mann mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zukommen.

Holla, wo kam der denn her? Und vor allem: was machte so einer bei hellichtem Sonnenschein im Park? Der gehörte seinem Äußeren nach eher auf einen Friedhof oder ein einen dunklen Keller oder so. Die dominierende Farbe der Kleidung war... schwarz. Komplett. Überall. Mit ein bisschen Silber in Form von Metall, dass in unregelmäßigen Fleckchen seinen Körper zierte.

Der Kerl wirkte hier so fehl am Platz wie ein Clown auf einer Beerdigung. Er stand in so krassem Gegensatz zu seiner bunten Umgebung, dass Ben sich ernsthaft fragte, ob das wirklich der Frisbee-Werfer sein konnte. Spielte so jemand überhaupt mit einer - pinken! – Plastikscheibe?

Bens Blick wanderte die langen Beine hinauf über die schmalen Hüften und die Brust, den Hals bis ins Gesicht, das von strubbeligen, schwarzen – was auch sonst? – Haarsträhnen eingerahmt wurde. Er schätzte den Mann auf etwa Mitte zwanzig, auf jeden Fall jünger als er selbst.

Seine Musterung stockte jedoch jäh, als er in die Augen des Fremden sah. Nach der vorherrschenden Kleidungsfarbe hätte er einen kühlen oder melancholischen oder düsteren Ausdruck erwartet. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Warmes Braun strahlte ihn geradezu an. Hellere Sprenkel verliehen ihnen etwas Besonderes, Einmaliges, das er noch nie gesehen hatte, egal wie viele Menschen er schon beobachtet hatte.

Fasziniert schaffte Ben es nicht, den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Die Augen hießen nicht umsonst der Spiegel zu Seele, das hatte er schon so oft festgestellt. Und diese hier waren so unglaublich lebendig, es blitzte so viel jungenhafter Schalk in ihnen, den er kein bisschen mit dem restlichen Schwarz in Verbindung zu bringen vermochte. Nur mit Mühe riss er sich schließlich los und blinzelte verwirrt.

So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Er beobachtete unauffällig und starrte nicht so entrückt jemanden an, egal, wie er aussah. Und er hatte normalerweise dabei auch kein komisches Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Schnell kramte Ben in seiner Tasche schonmal nach dem Zettel, den er für solche Gelegenheiten immer dabei hatte und lenkte sich dabei auch gleich effektiv ein wenig ab.

Er nahm die Frisbeescheibe und hielt sie dem Mann entgegen, der inzwischen vor ihm stand.

Ben konnte sehen, dass der Mann etwas sagte und konzentrierte sich auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

_Tut mir wirklich leid, das war keine Absicht... die ging wohl ein bisschen daneben... alles okay bei dir?_

Der Fremde kratzte sich verlegen hinterm Ohr. Die Geste wirkte so unbedarft und mit dem peinlich-verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck schon fast goldig zu nennen dass Ben erst in diesem Moment auffiel, was er davor eigentlich gedacht hatte. Was war denn um Himmels Willen in ihn gefahren? Er sollte doch von allen am Besten wissen, was Vorurteile brachten: nichts bis gar nichts!

Ben war beinahe erschrocken über sich selbst. Nur weil der junge Mann einen sehr... einfarbig dunklen Geschmack für Kleidung zu haben schien, musste er ja noch kein Depressiver oder Friedhofsliebhaber sein! Und warum sollte er nicht den schönen Tag im Park genießen wie die vielen anderen Leute hier auch? Schämen sollte er sich selbst, dass er einen wildfremden Menschen einfach so in eine Schublade gesteckt hatte, nur weil dessen Äußeres nicht der Norm entsprach. Pfui, Ben!

Der junge Mann schien verwirrt zu sein, dass er keine Antwort erhielt und setzt gerade dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, als Ben endlich seinen Notizblock gefunden hatte und ein laminiertes Blatt herausfischte. Mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln hielt er es seinem Gegenüber hin und wartete gelassen auf den erst erschrockenen, dann mitleidigen Blick, der in den meisten Fällen auf das Gelesene folgte.

Der Frisbee-Attentäter runzelte die Stirn verwundert, während seine Augen über die wenigen Zeilen huschten. Ben musterte das schmale Gesicht aufmerksam. Er wusste ja schließlich was da stand. Trotzdem verfolgte er die Wort im Geist mit:

„Hallo! Bitte wundern Sie sich nicht, dass Sie keine Antwort von mir bekommen, aber ich bin taub." Mehr stand da nicht, aber das war seiner Meinung nach auch gar nicht nötig. Es sollte lediglich aufklären und ihm umständliche Schreibarbeit auf diversen Zettelchen ersparen, mehr nicht. Er hasste nichts mehr als das Mitleid von Fremden.

Umso überraschter war er, als der Blick des Anderen erstaunt hochruckte, als dieser den Sinn der Sätze erfasst zu haben schien, er aber weder ablehnend noch bedauernd zu sein schien. Eher fast neugierig.

_Echt? Krass... ich mein... äh... ach scheiße, du hörst mich ja nicht... äh..._

Der Fremde sah sich suchend um, als könnte er ein wie auch immer geartetes Hilfsmittel zu Verständigung aus der Luft ziehen. Die Geste wirkte zusammen mit der ratlosen Mimik so niedlich, dass Ben nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln.

Schnell hatte er seinen Block und einen Stift bei der Hand. „Ich verstehe dich schon, ich kann Lippenlesen...", kritzelte er hastig und hielt dem Dunkelhaarigen das Papier unter die Nase.

Der wirkte deutlich erleichtert und strahlte Ben förmlich an, was diesen nur noch mehr verwirrte.

_Cool! Ich meine... das ist... cool!_

So viel zur Eloquenz der Jugend, dachte sich Ben insgeheim, doch es amüsierte ihn eher, dass dem jungen Mann ein wenig die Wort zu fehlen schienen. Und er machte sich wohl auch die Mühe, sehr deutlich zu sprechen, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Nette Geste.

„Lass mal...", schrieb er deshalb nur weiter. „Und mein Kopf ist auch noch heil..."

Damit reichte er die Plastikscheibe an ihren Besitzer zurück und ging davon aus, dass ihr ‚Gespräch' damit beendet war.

_Eh... ja, tut mir wirklich leid, ich bin manchmal echt... ungeschickt..._

Eine leichte Röte überzog die hellen Wangen des Anderen und brachten Ben erneut zum Schmunzeln. Er konnte beobachten, wie der Andere verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere trat und nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was er noch sagen sollte.

Ben hob daher die Hand zum Gruß und wollte sich wieder abwenden, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnehmen konnte. Er spürte eine kurze Berührung an der Schulter und drehte sich erstaunt noch einmal um.

_Ich bin Joachim... aber du kannst mich Jo nennen... macht jeder..._

Ehh... und was wurde das jetzt? Ben blinzelte irritiert, war aber zumindest geistesgegenwärtig genug, seinen Namen zu Papier zu bringen, bevor es peinlich für ihn wurde. Und was kam jetzt? Irgendwie kam ihm das ja spanisch vor. Wollte der Kerl ihn verarschen? Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich jemand einen Scherz auf seine Kosten erlaubte.... aber eigentlich wirkte er gar nicht so, wie er dastand und die Frisbee-Scheibe nervös zwischen seinen Fingern drehte, sie sicher auch geknautscht hätte, wäre es möglich gewesen und unsicher lächelte.

_Magst... du mitspielen?_

Ben sah den Anderen verwirrt an. Meinte der das ernst? Er – BEN – sollte mit... Frissbee spielen? Wie stellte der sich das denn vor? Der wollte ihn wirklich auf den Arm nehmen!

Ben musste wohl ziemlich komisch geschaut haben, denn Jo lachte herzlich. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien auf einmal regelrecht zu strahlen. Fasziniert starrte er den jungen Mann an, als ihm plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Rasch wendete er den Blick ab, ohne daran zu denken, dass er jetzt ja nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn Jo etwas sagte.

Überrascht hob er den Blick wieder, als er erneut leicht an der Schulter berührt wurde. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Jo sich jetzt wirklich einfach umdrehte und wieder ging, vielleicht seinen Freunden noch erzählte, was da für ein komischer Tauber auf der Wiese hockte und starrte. Aber da stand er und lächelte immer noch ein wenig.

_Ist doch nichts dabei, das kriegen wir schon irgendwie hin..._

Na das sagte sich so leicht! Misstrauisch musterte Ben Jos Gesicht, bis dieser aus irgendeinem Grund erneut amüsiert lachte.

_Komm schon, ich beiß auch wirklich nicht... und meine Kumpel auch nicht... _

Kumpel? Na gut, Frisbee spielte sich wohl auch schlecht alleine, also mussten da noch irgendwo Leute sein, die auf Jo warteten... oder so. Ben zögerte immer noch. Eigentlich wollte er ja schon gerne mitspielen, einfach so, ganz zwanglos wie jeder andere auch. Aber... er war unsicher. So einfach war das, auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Vielleicht konnte er das Ganze ja umgehen, wenn er sich nur lange genug zierte und den Anderen damit vertrieb?

Jo jedoch wartete geduldig und reichte Ben schließlich eine Hand entgegen.

_Komm! _

Dabei lächelte er derart sanft und liebenswert, dass Ben gar nicht anders konnte, als die ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen und sich auf die Füße ziehen zu lassen. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten warm und sein Magen flatterte aufgeregt, als wäre er jeden Moment davor, eine Achterbahn zu besteigen.

Jos Freunde verabschiedeten sich einer nach dem anderen, bis dieser alleine mit Ben auf der Wiese stand. Die sinkende Sonne tauchte sein Gesicht in ein kräftiges Orangerot, als er wieder ein wenig verlegen die Plastikscheibe in seinen Händen drehte.

Auch Ben wusste nicht recht, was er jetzt tun oder sag... schreiben sollte. Es war so schwer, sich auszudrücken, wenn das Gegenüber keine Gebärdensprache beherrschte. Er konnte beobachten, wie sie Jos Mund ein paar Mal öffnete und wieder schloss, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch es formten sich keine sichtbaren Worte.

Ben hob schon den Notizblock, um sich endgültig mit ein paar floskelhaften Worten zu verabschieden. Er wollte nicht... er wollte den Nachmittag weiter ausdehnen, mehr Zeit in der angenehm zwanglosen Nähe des Anderen verbringen. Doch es erschien ihm unhöflich, sich aufzudrängen, vor allem in Hinsicht auf sein Handicap. Es war sicher furchtbar anstrengend, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten... wenn man das denn so nennen wollte.

Doch es drängte Ben, mehr über den jungen Mann zu erfahren, zu ergründen, wie dessen Äußeres mit seinem heiteren Gemüt zusammenpasste, wie er lebte, was er mochte. Der Stift schwebte über dem Papier, er zögerte, die letzten Worte aufzuschreiben.

Die Stunden, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, waren sicher die schönsten gewesen, die er in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatte. Die ganze Gruppe hatte ihn wie selbstverständlich aufgenommen, als Jo mit ihm im Schlepptau aufgetaucht war. Es hatte zwar ein paar fragende Seitenblicke gegeben, aber mehr auch nicht. Und sie hatten sich alle solche Mühe gegeben, ihn in ihre Gespräche mit einzubeziehen, auch wenn das in Anbetracht seiner Gehörlosigkeit oft mehr als schwer gewesen war.

Doch mit Händen und Füßen und Stift hatte es irgendwie geklappt. Und es hatte Spaß gemacht. Mehr, als Ben es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er wollte nicht, dass es jetzt hier endete. Vor allem wollte er sich jetzt nicht einfach so von Jo trennen, der sich den ganzen Nachmittag immer in seiner Nähe aufgehalten hatte und auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise zu bemerken schien, wenn Ben sich unwohl oder unsicher fühlte. Von seiner anfänglichen Zurückhaltung war inzwischen kaum noch etwas geblieben.

Plötzlich griff eine kräftige Hand nach Bens Fingern, als er gerade zum Schreiben ansetzte. Er sah hoch und geradewegs in Jos braune Augen. Rasch huschte sein Blick zu den sich langsam bewegenden Lippen, als würde Jo jedes Wort abwägen, bevor er es aussprach.

_Würdest... Gehst... Sehen wir uns wieder? _

Bens Augen weiteten sich überrascht, was Jo ein kleines Lächeln entlockte und seine offensichtliche Nervosität ein wenig beruhigte. Er strich sich ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Ben konnte die Gedanken kaum fassen, die ihn in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen. Zustimmung, Ablehnung, Hoffnung, Angst, alles vermischte sich zu einem undefinierbaren Gefühl, dass aber nichtsdestotrotz unglaublich aufregend war. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

„Ja!", entfuhr es ihm. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund. Er hatte es natürlich nicht gehört, wohl aber gespürt, dass er das kleine Wort laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Etwas, dass er sonst niemals tat.

Jos blinzelte einen Augenblick vollkommen perplex.

_Du kannst ja doch sprechen! _

Ben schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme bestimmt ganz furchtbar klang, eben weil er sie selbst nicht hören und damit richtig steuern konnte. Erneut fühlte er warme Hände über seinen eigenen, die sie langsam von seinem Gesicht zogen, energisch festhielten, als er sich zurückziehen wollte.

_Du hast eine schöne Stimme... _

Jo lächelte ihn so warm an, dass er unmöglich glauben konnte, dass der Andere ihn belog. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Verlegen sah er zur Seite, jedoch nicht für lange. Er wollte nichts verpassen, was Jo eventuell noch sagen würde.

Ben schluckte ein wenig nervös, als er den intensiven Blick wieder wahrnehmen konnte, der ihm schon den ganzen Nachmittag über gefolgt war. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was das zu bedeuten hatte, ob Jo es vielleicht doch ein bisschen bereute, ihn in ihre Runde eingeladen zu haben und dann babysitten zu müssen. Auch jetzt konnte er sich das Interesse des Mannes nicht erklären und war nahe daran, sich wieder verkriechen zu wollen. Mit solchen Situationen konnte er nur sehr schwer umgehen.

Noch immer hielt Jo seine Hände fest in den eigenen. Und Ben ließ es zu. Sein Blick huschte flüchtig über ihre Finger, richtete sich dann wieder auf das Gesicht des Anderen. Fragend, nach einem Grund, nach Bestätigung suchend.

_Möchtest... _

Jo leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und schien sich zu räuspern.

_Würdest du... Gehst du mit mir aus? _

Jos Augen weiteten sich, als könnte er selbst gar nicht glauben, was er da eben ausgesprochen hatte.

Bens Gesichtszüge entgleisten. DAMIT hatte er nun am allerwenigsten von allen denkbaren Fragen gerechnet. Er schluckte trocken. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Es ablehnen und sich wieder in sein Schneckenhaus verziehen, wo es warm und sicher war und er ungehindert das Leben beobachten konnte, ohne wirklich daran teilzuhaben? Oder es annehmen und sich dem Risiko aussetzen, enttäuscht zu werden?

Ben nahm seinen Mut zusammen, sah forschend in Jos braune Augen. Fand eine Antwort. Traf seine Entscheidung. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Seine Hände drehte sich ein wenig in Jos und umfassten diese nun seinerseits. Er nickte leicht.


End file.
